


on his knees

by roosebolton



Series: Forest Tales [4]
Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), Original Work
Genre: (basically), Blowjobs, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Kneeling, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Sexual Humor, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: The prince is eager to please his forest lover, but has no experience. (Prince and the Forest side story #3.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, The Forest Creature/The Prince
Series: Forest Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	on his knees

The prince leaned against a tree, watching the creature nervously. He cleared his throat.

"I think that I..." he began, but trailed off.

"What is it? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, it's just that I've, ah, been thinking about something."

"Oh? Tell me."

Biting his lip briefly, the prince fidgeted with his hands. "I've really enjoyed all the, uh, things that we've done together, and you always make me feel so good, and I..." He took a deep breath. "I think I'm... ready. For you to, well... like with the vines, but... but just, you know, you."

The creature tilted his head, trying to make sense of what the prince was saying.

"Like... with the vines, but just me? But the vines are also part of me." He furrowed his brow. The prince could be frustrating at times. "Oh! Do you mean..." He pointed between his legs. 

The prince blushed and nodded.

"Well, considering that you could barely look at it when we first met..." The creature grinned. "Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised that you can't talk about it, either."

"Hey!" the prince objected, but didn't speak further, since he knew the creature was right.

"The vines are much thinner, though. I wouldn't want to hurt you, delicate thing that you are."

"I'm not  _ that _ delicate. Besides, I've been treated that way my entire life, I'd like you to treat me as a person rather than something that will break if you look at me wrong." He frowned.

"I'd like to, but the fact remains that you cannot look at my naked form without turning red with embarrassment. It may take time for both of us."

The prince looked away and nodded.

"Besides... that... I, um. I want to make you feel good the way you make me feel good."

"That's very sweet of you, but I don't know if you can reach. I mean, if you want to mate with me in  _ that  _ way you'd probably have to stand on a log or something."

The prince squirmed, making a strangled sound deep in his throat at the thought. "No, no, I didn't mean... that. I mean... I would if you wanted me to, but... that's not what I meant."

The creature chuckled. "There are many things we have yet to explore with one another, but we have all the time in the world. Assuming that you're... staying, of course."

"Of course I'm staying! Where else would I go? Back to the castle where I'll be forced to marry some girl I don't even know and could never love? I'd never want to do that, not when I could be here with  _ you. _ "

Holding his hand out to the prince, the creature smiled, touched. "Come closer to me, then. Tell me what you had in mind."

The prince stepped forward to take the creature's hand, and the creature gently pulled him closer.

"Well, I... you see, I, uh..." The prince picked up one of the creature's sharp-clawed hands, gently folding each of his fingers down except one, then, timidly, he placed the finger in his own mouth, sucking on it briefly, his eyes glancing upward at the creature's face. The creature tilted his head to the side, his mouth going a little slack, and he nodded.

"So," the creature said, quietly, "if you're asking if you can put your mouth on me, just like this, farther down between my legs, the answer, of  _ course, _ is  _ yes. _ "

The prince blushed, removing the creature's finger from his mouth. "I just... I've never done it before, and I'm worried I won't be very good, or I'll accidentally hurt you with my teeth or something..."

The creature pulled the prince into his arms, squeezing him tight and kissing his brow. "I'm sure you'll be as lovely as you always are, and anyway, how will you ever get better at something you don't ever practise?" He chuckled. "Besides that, I think that your affection and enthusiasm will  _ more _ than make up for your lack of experience."

"Have you ever... ah, had someone do that to you before?"

"Yes," the creature said, without elaborating.

"Have you... done it to someone else?"

"Also yes. Though, as you know, I don't kneel very well, so it presents a bit of a challenge."

The prince bit his lip, curious to know more about the creature's past, but not wanting the creature to think him too nosy. "Will you ever... tell me about it?"

The creature looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps one day. In time."

“How old are you, anyway?” asked the prince, tilting his head to the side. 

“Ah,” said the creature. “Even I do not know that. But I am a  _ lot _ older than you, I think.”

Pressing a light kiss to the creature’s collarbone, the prince pushed back against his arms, swallowing hard. “May… may I begin?”

The creature broke his embrace, resting his hands lightly on the prince’s shoulders, and nodded. He did not press down, but the prince sank to his knees anyway, until he was eye level with the prize he had sought. Licking his lips, he reached a hand out to grasp the creature’s cock, still flaccid, tentatively sticking his tongue out to taste it, surprised to feel it twitch in his hand.

“Is this… all right?” the prince asked, glancing up at the creature. 

Stroking the side of the prince’s face, the creature nodded, smiling. 

The prince gave a small nod, then, taking the creature’s cock into his mouth, pushing forward until it was fully inside, still soft enough not to be a struggle. He pulled back, bobbing his head a few times, then pulled off entirely, stroking it with one hand, marvelling at its hardening state.

“I have, you know… done this to myself, but… it’s quite different to see it on someone else, right in front of me like this. Almost like magic,” the prince said, quietly, his cheeks pink.

“You can reach with your mouth?” the creature said, curious.

“N-no! I just meant with my hand, like this.” He continued stroking the creature’s cock, almost at full attention. “Though, you know, I’ve never thought to try, since it didn’t seem possible.”

The creature waved a hand vaguely. “It may be possible, for some,” he added, “though it isn’t for me, sadly.” He grinned. “I did try, a few times, but I suspect that even if I had been able to do that, it would still feel better when  _ you _ do it.”

Pleased with himself, the prince pulled the creature’s cock back into his mouth as far as he could, and though he couldn’t quite fit it all as he could when it was still soft, he tried his best, his eyes watering at the sensation of it at the back of his throat. He pulled back, trying not to gag. The creature looked down at him with concern.

“You don’t… have to make yourself uncomfortable like that on my account… please don’t hurt yourself!”

The prince blushed deeply. “I just want to make you feel good, I didn’t know that would happen.”

The creature stroked the prince’s hair, letting him breathe for a moment. “You don’t have to pull it all the way in like that for me to feel good.” He let his hand rest upon the prince’s head. “Here, try just… using your hand, and your mouth, and your tongue…”

Licking his lips, the prince held the creature’s cock with one hand, stroking it with the other, and wrapped his delicate lips around the tip, moving his head along the creature’s shaft, but not so deeply into his throat, his own fist between his mouth and the base of the creature’s cock preventing his gag reflex from triggering. 

He worked up a rhythm more easily, then, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the creature’s warmth in his mouth, the pulsing hardness of the creature’s cock in his hands.

Running his fingers through the prince’s hair, the creature’s breathing was heavy, and he licked his lips, staring down at the prince. “I… it won’t be… much longer…” He groaned softly, thrusting his hips just a little. “Need to…”

The prince nodded, moving both hand and tongue more vigorously, in earnest, doing his very best to please the creature who he loved. 

All at once, then, the creature tensed up, his hand on the back of the prince’s head, preventing him from moving. The prince’s eyes went wide as the creature released into his mouth, a copious amount of thick fluid that previously he’d only felt on the outside of his body. When the creature let go, the prince fell back onto his heels, swallowing the creature’s seed, which took him a couple of tries, since there was so much of it. He sat there quietly afterward, his mouth slightly agape, stunned.

“Are you… all right?” asked the creature with concern.

The prince nodded. He ran his tongue over his teeth contemplatively. The creature gave him a hand to hold, and helped him rise to his feet. Shakily, the prince leaned against him, wrapping his arms around the creature’s waist.

“I… I don’t know what I expected, but…” the prince nuzzled against the creature’s chest, “you taste sweet. Sticky, like… like honey.”

“Like tree sap,” the creature said, with a smile.

The prince chuckled. “Well, I don’t know, I don’t go around licking trees. Besides you.”

Bending down, the creature kissed the top of the prince’s head. “And now that you know, I can’t wait to see what  _ you _ taste like.”


End file.
